Julia's Chronicles:Bullet (Vol 2)
by MoonTalker
Summary: Julia's Chronicles are back and in the past!After Knuckle saved her Julia took the tenth gen back to the Primo's time to help them and fullfil her promise to Knuckle. But what happens when the battle is taking a turn to the worse? Read the story to know
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BACK! * trumpets * And I drag the second volume of Julia's chronicles along. OK so you know it's another 400 years or so back in the past but it's not like the others... and even if it is the other two volumes are UNIQUE and believe me I have reached page 464 of the khr fics list so I KNOW cupcakes!I know **

**The **_" blah blah"_** its italian**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own khr**

"_Soooo you found them in the woods"_

"_Yes"_

"_Unconscious"_

"_Yeap"_

"_With no other belonging than these weapons"_

"_Uh ha"_

"_And you don't know why they look so much like us"_

"_Exactly"_

"_MY HEAD WILL EXPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODE!"_

"_GIOTTO RELAX TAKE A BREATH!DON'T DIE ON ME!"_

"_Oooooh G! Is so nice you care so much of me~"_

"_No. The cemetery is full you know and they will take a while to built the knew one"_

"_You b-"_

"Ugh"

"_The kids!"_ shouted Giotto

G and he were at the infirmary were the tenth generation were laying unconscious on the beds of the infirmary. While the the two men where talking the kids started to wake up. First Tsuna sat up holding his head and came face to face with Giotto.

"AAAAAAAH" he shouted and fell of the bed

"JYUDAIMEEEEEE!" shouted Gokudera and jumped from bed to bed and kneed in front of him drawing his dynamites. In an instant all the tenth generation (except from Lampo he is to young to fight so he wasn't even brought to the past) weapons draw protecting Tsuna.

"_Wait a sec! We are not gonna hurt you"_he said in a hurry

"_How do we know?"_asked Gokudera and Julia translated everything in whispers.

"_Well...We have no weapons... and you do"_

"He has a point" said Yamamoto

"Doesn't he look familiar?" asked Ryohei and all the kids titled their heads on the right in unison and a question mark appeared on G's and Giotto's head.

"Wait"said Hibari and fished his phone from his pocket and went to the gallery, clicked on a photo and put the phone next to the mans face. The phone showed the pic of Vongola primo's portrait. They stared at the photo and the man till it hit them

"Ah"

"_WHAT WAS ALL THAT NOISE?"_ shouted Knuckled as he and the other first generation guardians arrived in the infirmary!

"KNUCKLE-SAN!" shouted Julia and hugged the man to death

"Julia is so nice to see you again! I'm so happy that you escaped that freaky man! Oh sorry God for saying bad things about another human being."

"Don't worry he is dead plus 400 years in the future" said Julia with her hands on her hips

"Really? God bless his soul"

"Ehm... do you know them?" asked G switching to Japanese to fit in the conversation.

"Oh! They are the reinforcements I talked to you about"

"Reinforcements?"laughed Daemon "Can they even fight?"

"Why you!" said Gokudera

"More like kids that can't even look after their selves. Are they even capable of holding a weapon?"

"Daemon you-" Giotto was cut off by a shadow that passed through him and pinned Daemon to the ground by the neck.

"Don't you ever _dare_ to insult my friends. You don't even grasp the idea of how powerful they are" he hissed in his hyper will mode. The tenth generation was serious and Julia left Knuckle and went behind Tsuna. The others took their places behind Tsuna too forming a triangle with him on the head. Gokudera was on his right with Julia and Hibari behind him. On Tsuna's left stood Yamamoto with Chrome and Ryohei behind him. Tsuna stood up and looked firmly at Giotto.

"We were called here to help you if you feel like you don't need our help let us stay here till we can go back."

"Who are you exactly?" asked Daemon sitting up and rubbing his neck

"We are the tenth generation of the Vongola family. I'm the current head Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH?" shouted Lampo and Giotto fainted.

When everything calmed down the two generations were on the living room. The first generation was sitting scattered around the place in an informal way rubbing their heads, all except Knuckle who was sitting obediently on a chair under Alaude's gase. On the other hand Tsuna was still pissed with the way Daemon had treated his friends and was sitting all formal on the armchair with his guardians behind him on guard. The fact that they were wearing suits and were standing so formal made Giotto feel more like he was in a mafia meeting.

But the kid in front of him was his descendant. He had to admit he was proud of his work. He seriously thought the organization wouldn't last after him.

"So... How old are you Tsuna?" he asked

"15. Is there a problem with that Giotto-san?" he answered in keigo (A/N: For those who don't know keigo is the formal form of speech in Japan)

"No I was just-"

"If there is not anything else I would like to hear your answer regarding our offer for help. Even though you were the ones that made the offer." he said and pierced Knuckle with a cold gase making him flinch.

_If Reborn was here would he be happy of my change? Wait where is Reborn?_

"I'm here Boss." said a voice from the door and Reborn stepped in and went next to Tsuna and bowed. "I'm sorry for being late I got lost on my way" he said and smirked at him behing his fedora. That was all Tsuna needed.

"It's fine Reborn and you can cut the formalities its creepy you know. Plus they are gonna die from the shock" He said pointing at the guardians that were looking at him like he was from another planet. Reborn smirked and kicked their heads except Hibari who dodged.

"Get it together! We are in the middle of the meeting! If it was a hostile Familia you would be dead by know!" he said at them. That where laying on the floor.

"This is my tutor Reborn. He is an Arcobaleno. I do not know if you are familiar with the term but it means he is powerful so don't provoke him like you previously did with my guardians Daemon-san"

he said as his guardians stood up.

"Reboooorn!Don't hit us like that!" cried Yamamoto rubbing his head

"Nufufuffu if he is that powerful how about a spar?"

"Boss shall I accept?"

"I said cut this think it's creepy! For God's sake!" said Tsuna looking at Reborn with fake disgust in his eyes.

"Then if my boss doesn't give me a straight answer I'll have to decline"

"Nice come back master Pao-Pao" said Ryohei crossing his hands on the couches arm and put his hands on top of them.

"But of course! I'm the number 1 hitman in the world"

Giotto was looking at them talking and a smile rose on his face.

"Decimo I would like you to help me on our next battle" he said and Tsuna looked at him surprised and then he smiled

"Then how about you fill us in? Oh and you can call me Tsuna"

**So so so? What do you think? Is it good so far is it bad? Let me know ne? Please be darlings and review me. Review motivate me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY THERE CUPCAKES! Well Christmas is coming up! Trees, sweets, presents! Oh the joy! And my mother shouting on the background (not a joy) anyway I'm sorry for being late but I had an author's block so...yeah... I still have that block but I'll just go to youtube and write everything that comes in mind...**

**I do not own Khr**

"So... you are from the future."

"Yes"

"And actually Knuckle brought you here"

"Right"

"And you are our descendants"

"Well I am we don't know about the others"

"This is absurd"

"But it happened!"

Tsuna and his guardians had finally loosen up and the tension had been lifted the instant Tsuna had smiled. Every one had loosen their ties and taken their jackets off... well everyone except Hibari, who being Hibari, he had sat on the window sill looking around seriously without loosening up a bit. On the other hand the guardians were sitting wherever they could. Chrome and Julia were sitting on the arms of Tsuna's armchair while Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei had sat on a couch next to the armchair. The first generation was so curious they made Daemon create an illusion and they approached the kids.

Unfortunately, they approached Chrome and Julia first. Chrome tensioned and looked at their direction. The first generation combo (Daemon, Lampo and Knuckle) gasped but Chrome turned around. She poked Julia and nodded on the direction of the combo. Julia frowned and looked at the direction seriously. Meanwhile the three men turned their attention to the kids on the couch.

Julia stood up and fake stretched. She looked at Chrome who raised her foot at the direction of the men and looked at it like there was something on her shoe. Julia walked casually to where Chrome was pointing and 'slipped' on the men who fell on the boys who where in shock to find the three 'adults' on top of them (when they fell Daemon was shocked so the illusion disappeared) .

"_WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" _shouted Giotto and stood up along with Tsuna.

"_They were spying on us while you were talking. Chrome took notice of them" _said Julia in fluent Italian.

"_These is despicable!"_ said Gokudera unintentionally going with the flow of language _"We came in here to help and you don't trust us?"_

"_Gokudera-kun I think you are mistaken there should be a reason."_ said Tsuna

"_And I would like to hear it too." _said Giotto and put his hands on his waist.

Then a tonfa flew and stuck on the wall behind everyone.

"Shut up herbivores. I'm tired."

"I think we all are Giotto-san is there a place were we could rest? We can discuss our plan in the afternoon."

"Discuss?"

"Yeah...you know...tell us what is going on... who is the enemy... find a strategy...oh and did I mention who is the enemy?"

"Well... I have never had one of these meeting before"

_We interrupt the broadcast to transmit the news of a massive lose of balance in the area of Sicily. The cause is still unknown but the citizens should be careful. The mayor of the area is here with us to..._

When the tenth generation and a few others got their sense of balance back they were lead to their rooms. Reborn declined his and camped into Tsuna's. Chrome and Julia came in later and hanged out with him laying on his bed. Apparently, they were given their own rooms apart from the others. After a while Gokudera came in... and then Yamamoto... and then Ryohei. Lastly, Hibari came in but when he saw Reborn, Tsuna, Chrome, Julia, Ryohei ,Yamamoto and Gokudera smiling (in Reborn's case smirking and in Gokudera's frown) he sat on the chair next to the bed. Like no way he would lay on the same bed with all of them. After a bit of talking they fell asleep.

Hibari, in a rare act of kindness, covered them with a blanket and turned to leave. As he turned a hand tucked his shirt and he turned to see a half asleep Tsuna stretching above Yamamoto and Ryohei to grab his shirt.

"Why don't you stay with us? We are family aren't we?" he asked and then fall asleep.

"Hn" Hibari turned again.

"He will cry" said Reborn as he leaned on his elbows.

"What do you mean baby?"

"Well, even though he hid it so well Tsuna is worried. Didn't you notice? Why do you think everyone is sleeping here? They don't like being crammed but it's the only way to calm him. Strange environment, strange people, a lot has happened... He is scared to lose you." and then Reborn fell asleep too.

Hibari sighed and took a blanket. He layed on the couch and slept.

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT DON'T SHOOT ME! I told you I have an author's block and I'm sleepy I can't keep up while yawning. I promise I'll write soon cupcakes! Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY THERE CUPCAKES! I'm here with the new chapter although you don't like the story. I know it's a common subject but can't you be patient and stick around till the next two fics? I promise they are unique and pretty creative as well as this story if you give it a try... Well enough sulking onto the story which by the way will have a bit of swearing.**

The Poza familia was found a few years ago. Their leader Enrico Poza was a rather selfish man with a dream to conquer the whole Italy...If he could the world. He was behind every political corruption and missuse of power.

But there was one problem. Vongola.

That 'vigilance' group made his job so much difficult. Every movement he made equaled with a movement of them...Can't they just let it slide?

The boss of Poza had tried to bribe them, take them even threaten them but nooooooo they had to declare war.

_Fine by me! We are stronger anyway_

"Manolo! How long till we reach the Vongola mansion?"  
>"A few hours sir!"<br>"Wait and see Vongola... What happens when you defy me"

"OK so what's so special about this family?" Asked Yamamoto confused.  
>"They are as new as us but with much power force" said Asari patiently<p>

"That's why we need help" said G rubbing his nose. "Although I still can't understand why Knuckle thought you were good enough"  
>"Good enough?" Repeated Yamamoto,Julia, Gokudera and leaning back placing their palms on the center of their chest in an offended gesture.<p>

"So weak" continued Daemon

"Weak?" Repeated Mukuro (who had appeared before they departed from the past) and Ryohei in the same gesture

"And frail" said Lampo boringly

"Frail?" Asked Chrome and Tsuna adding their selves to the offended group.

"No one cares about your opinion Betty boos" said Mukuro and the group giggled.

"Excuse me? Do you know who are you talking to?"asked G

"Look, red hair aint success, brah" answered Ryohei with his hands extended in front of him.  
>"What?"<p>

"Red-red hair ain't success brah!" Repeated Ryohei with his hands still on the same position.

"Did you get it? Cause when he repeats I get it"said Mukuro

"Giotto-san this is the second time you insult us" said Tsuna

"I'm soowwyyyyyyyy" cried Giotto

"Oh come on don't cry!" Said Tsuna and hugged his ancestor trying to calm him down while behind them the two generation guardians were arguing with Ryohei repeating his frase to G and he repeating 'excuse me?' in the centre and the others around them shouting. That was the image the head butler found hours later.

"Master!"

"Whaaaaaat?" Cried Giotto in Tsunas arms.

"The Pozas are here!"

"WHAT?" asked everyone in unison.

Five seconds later they where outside the mansion's door opposite a large group of men.

A fat man in his forty's walked in the front.

"Vongola! It's nice you came to greet me"

"Poza" hissed Giotto hatefully.

"Are you ready too surrender?"

"Eeehm... No"

"Then prepare to fight"

And the men charged.

Men with weapons started gathering in the yard trying to defend their ground. The two generations were clearly overpowered. Even with the addition of the mansions guards the Pozas were much more,

"Tsuna! We need you into hyper will mode!" shouted Yamamoto as he knocked out enemy after enemy.

"Ryohei cover me!" shouted Tsuna and he detached him self from the enemy he was blocking and left Ryohei knocking him out with his Maximum Canon dealing with decades more enemies as Tsuna put his gloves on. He had an idea. Instead of swallowing his pills he closed his eyes and concentrated. He tried to imagine his self in Hyper Will Mode and then project it out as his friends did with their flames. At first nothing happened but then Tsuna felt a tickle and he focused on that. A few seconds latter a flame was lit on his forehead and hands.

He frowned and flew in between of the enemies like a blur knocking them out. Giotto joined him and soon the two were flying like two twin sparks upon a flied with dead bodies and only the boss of Poza remaining. Enrico Poza clicked his tongue and ran into the woods behind him Julia and the two bosses followed him while the other had to deal with the remaining members of the Poza famiglia.

The three blocked the mans way as a few Vongola guards surrounded him.

"Enrico Poza surrender your self and no harm will be done to either you or your family." Said Giotto with his authoritative voice. Tsuna stood next to his cousin a few meters away both ready to fight. Julia had drawn her spear from her choker and it was glowing a beautiful silver. Her bun was almost undone and a few strands of hair felt on her face.

"Ha..."

_Eh?_ thought Tsuna and looked at the man

"Hahahahahaha!" The man broke in hysterical laughter and Tsuna's and Giotto's institution was screaming "ALERT ALERT ALERT"

"You think you got me so easily Vongola?" said the man and a green flame light on his feet. "You are not the only one that can fly. The man draw a gun and aimed at Giotto. The moment he fired Tsuna ran and through his self in front of Giotto.

"TSUNAAAAAAAA!" screamed Julia and ran up to her falling cousin. He took him from Giotto's arms and placed him to the ground with his upper body in her embrace.

"J-Julia" he said in pain.

"I-I'm h-here" she said with tears in her eyes.

Poza took advantage of the commotion and escaped without being noticed. Giotto spotted the flame and shouted at his men to follow him the moment the tenth and first generation guardians arrived. The first generation stared at Tsuna concerned but then they chased the man down. However, the tenth generation stared at their friend and his cousin who pressed the wound and tried desperately to keep him conscious to even care. Julia in a despaired action started giving her energy to Tsuna showering with a beautiful silver light.

She suddenly looked up and her companions's hearts sank at the heart broken expression illuminated by the silver light.

"Ryohei...Please..." she said in between her sobs. That snapped Gokudera that went immediately in right-hand-man mode

"Ryohei help Julia. Chrome. You and I stay here and the rest." he said and his eyes flashed red the shame color as his flames "Go make that bastard regret his life."

"Aren' t you coming?" asked Mukuro

"As much as I want a right hand man's job is to stay next to his boss. In any situation. I can't leave him now" explained Gokudera

"Can we kill" asked Yamamoto with his eyes flashing the same color as his flames.

"Of course" said Gokudera

"Like I would ask you" said Hibari with his eyes light in purple. Every tenths generation's eyes were light in the color of his flames.

"TSUNA! TSUNA NO! STAY WITH ME TSUNA!" Tsuna lost consciousness and Julia started shaking his. Ryohei ran up to her as the others ran into the woods wanting blood. Gokudera and Chrome detached Julia who was screaming and shouting her cousins name leaving Ryohei go his job.

"We have to take him to the mansion" he said in a serious tone

Gokudera nodded and he took his boss in his arms and ran to the mansion. Ryohei was in front of him and Chrome followed supporting Julia. When they entered the mansion some maids and butlers shouted at the sight causing Ryohei to lose his cool and shout at them to take them to the infirmary NOW. The maids did as told and even helped move Julia down who lost consciousness on the way there when Tsuna left a shaky breath and then... nothing.

They reached the infirmary and Ryohei started working treating the wound with the efficiency of a pro as Gokudera and Chrome brought Julia back into consciousness. When she saw her cousin she tried to walk up to him but her feet betrayed her and she fell down. Gokudera caught her and tried to put her on a bed.

"Le-let me give i-him energy." she said protesting

"You can't even hold your self properly" shouted Gokudera at her.

"Julia-chan! B-Bossu has started breathing again and is getting better as R-Ryohei is treating him You -you can relax."

"I can't Chrome! He is the only one I have what will I do if I lose him?!" she cried as she stood up and curled her fists on Chrome's shirt.

"Take her out' said Gokudera and went over to Ryohei to help.

"NO! I'll stay here!No Chrome!" she shouted as Chrome dragged her out the room and down the hall.

"Let me go Chrome! You wouldn't understand!" maids and butlers gathered around them as the girl with the eyepach twisted the girl around and slapped her.

"Could you please stop your bitchy act?" she shouted out of her mind "I won't understand? My parents abandoned me in a _fucking hospital _when I was hit by a _fucking trunk_ to die when the doctors told them I needed organs to leave! You have Nana and Iemitsu! _I_ don't have anyone but Mukuro-sama who abandoned me once! Do I sulk around acting out of my mind? NO! I got freaking over it and didn't hurt the ones around me! Now don't get me wrong I understand your pain but don't act like you are all alone! Aren't I your friend? And aren't I here? How about you lean on me for a change?" Then Chrome turned at the servants and glared at them "And you! Don't you have an fucking job to do instead of try to gather gossip material you bitches?" the maids started leaving in a hast as the brunette looked at the other girl rubbing her cheek.

"Sorry Chrome...I didn't know"

"We don't know a lot of things... that's why a thing called manners exist." she said glaring at her making Julia scared as hell

"'You don't want to see a calm person angry' ha?" said Julia

"And they are right"

"Can you forgive me?" asked the brunette and hugged her friend.

"I'll think about it" said Chrome and tried to hide a smile but failed.

"Can I go help my cousin?" she asked fearfully her friend. Chrome hugged her waist and closed her eye thoughtfully.

"If Gokudera says so."

"Why do we lean so much to Gokudera again?" asked Julia trying not to show her worry,

"Cause he is the right hand man" she explained as they walked back to the infirmary still hugging each other

"And?"

"The right hand man has the duty to substitute the boss in some cases."

"Why?"

"Because he is the most trusted member of the famiglia."

"Haaa" Julia opened the door and a panting Gokudera and Ryohei covered in blood turned at them

"I'm calm now can I help?" asked Julia to Gokudera who glanced her and said.

"Tie my hair first and Chrome please bring us some water to drink and to cool Judaime" He said closing his eyes. Ryohei smiled and turned back to work. Julia tied Gokudera's long hair into a tight ponytail and went next to Ryohei.

"There is no internal bleeding. We stopped the bleeding but it will take a while to heal. A rib was cracked by the force of the bullet that added to the damage. He is gonna be fine once we get the bullet out and the fever cools. In these few minutes we stopped the bleeding and prepared him to take the bullet out"

"Fever?" asked Julia as she redid her bun

"Yeah it's because of the bullet. When an object enters your body it tries to repel it as if it's a virus. The fever is a weapon of the body that fastens the phagocytes job. Phagocytes is a type of the leukocytes that eats the polluted cells. The fever makes them go faster to the place of the pollution." explain Ryohei as he took a scissor like object and disinfected it with alcohol. Gokudera motioned her to grab Tsuna's legs as he grabbed his upper body.

Ryohei turned around and told them

"There will be no anesthesia so grab him tightly"

The two nodded. Ryohei took a deep breath

"Let's do this to the extreme."

**A/N:Icky surgery description bellow!OMFG how can I write it!**

Ryohei opened Tuna's wound with some clip like things so that he could operate better. He put the object into Tsuna's wound. Tsuna felt the pain and he tried to move away but Gokudera and Julia climbed on top of him holding him down. After a while he was done and sewing the wound.

**A/N: END OF SURGERY DESCRIPTION! Seriously even I can't write any more of that.**

"WE ARE DONE TO THE EXTREME!" shouted Ryohei and they collapsed on the floor. Chrome came into the room with the water.

"S-sorry I couldn't see it!" see said passing them the water

"And you were so aggressive a while ago!" said Julia panting.


End file.
